truebloodhbofandomcom-20200213-history
Magister
Jorje Alonso de San Diego a.k.a "Magister" was a sadistic Vampire who was bent on enforcing the Vampire race to follow the Vampire bible, and the Authority's view. He was chosen as Magister by the Authority, and he is considered as part of the Authority. Biography Jorje Alonso de San Diego was born in Andalucia, Spain in 1462. In 1484, he became a Monk. He believed in the Spanish Inquisition firmly. He was made into a Vampire against his will. After he was turned into a vampire, he used his new-found powers to benefit him. He was made into a Vampire into 1525. In Russia, Jorje Alonso de San Diego found a job in Communist Russia, where he advised to Joseph Stalin. After World War I (WWI) he was made as "Magister." Season 1 After Bill Compton killed Longshadow over him trying to kill Sookie Stackhouse, he was seen doing a Tribunal over a different vampire who fed on someone else's human. The Magister told Bill that the average punishment for killing another Vampire was bound in Silver and thrown in a coffin and buried for five years. But the Magister made him turn a human into a vampire, Bill Compton's new progeny - Jessica Hamby. He made Pam Swynford de Beaufort watch so Bill Compton doesn't leave, and Jessica Hamby becomes a Vampire. Season 3 The Magister, Eric Northman and Sophie Anne Leclerq at Fangtasia. He asks about Bill Compton, and talks about the recent sales in V, where Sophie-Anne ordered Eric to sell blood, and not to speak of it.. The Magister suspects that the Queen is behind the sales in blood. Days after the previous incident. Eric is gone, and they search for the vials of "V." They take Pam Swynford de Beaufort into custody. The Magister gave Eric Northman TWO days to bring Bill Compton to him, or he would execute Pam. After two days, the Magister is about to put some sterling silver earrings through her eye-lids. As he was about to do so, he was stopped by Eric Northman. Queen Sophie-Anne, Russell Edgington, Eric Northman all go to Fangtasia's basement as the Magister is torturing Eric's progeny Pam. Russell and the Magister talk, and he asks him to preform the ceremony so he can be legally married to her. The Magister refuses. Within a half of a second, the Magister and Pam are switched, as Russell is extremely fast that he chained the Magister up. He tells him to do the ceremony, or else. He says that the Authority won't recognize this marriage. And he forces him to do the ceremony. After the Magister does the ceremony Pam and Eric congratulate Russell and Sophie-Anne Leclerq(Edgington). As they start to walk away, Russell turns around and changes his mind. He decapitates the Magister in front of three witnesses. Thus ending the Magister's 576 years of life. Powers The Magister has the same vampire powers as a normal vampire. He has a high-holding political power. He's stronger than vampires such as: Pam or Sophie Anne Leclerq Weaknesses As most Vampires are weak to silver, she's also weak to a stake to the heart, UV Lights, and the sun. She is far weaker than Eric Northman, or Russell Edgington. Category:Vampres Category:Vampires